


The Day I Rose Up To Fight

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstory on Fliss the writer, Gen, Mickie is an Angel to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little extra info on why Mickie is my bias, basically.





	The Day I Rose Up To Fight

The girl stands alone, scared, shaking... and proud. It takes effort to be alone in public, she’s used to the fear, used to feeling lost. She pushes through, meets people who matter to her. Buff Bagwell, Magnus, James Storm, Brooke Tessmacher, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Jeremy Borash, Lita but the one person she really came for is the one she’s afraid to meet. Until, suddenly, she isn’t. She holds tight to the courage, finds her voice and takes her chance, she’s still shy, almost mute, but the smile is genuine. She might not have her photo... yet... but she has the autograph, and a memory to cling to. She resolves on that day to one day tell Mickie what she means to her... It takes years and a threat of someone else telling her first, but she comes clean and stands strong. Rises up. This is her time to fight. She’s ready now.


End file.
